Death wish
by The poisoned rose
Summary: In a small village; a young trainer has sunk deep into depression. but thankfully; his faithful noivern is here to help him in his depression. Rated T for now. if needed I will up the rating.


**Death wish**

 **by**

 **The Poisoned Rose**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **This is one-shot fic; hurt/comfort. Rated T for the songs lyrics. Very first Pokemon fanfiction; I hope whoever reads this enjoy the fic and song. I only own my OC, Odel and the original song used in this fic. Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon I just enjoy the game and show.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(Location:School house located in Sabied. Time:3:23 PM.)**

A small village is shown surrounded by a magnificent, green forest. The trees can be seen; moving gracefully from side to side as the wind blew around them. Causing the leafs' to rustle loudly; which was slightly annoying to some. For, others' it was a magnificent sound; which reminded them about the many blessings they received from their village. Simply because they chose to live out in the country side. Getting away from the blinding lights' and the obnoxious sounds of multiple car horns. Life outside the city; was peaceful, making it easy for the people to get along with each other. But, it also helped them get along with Pokemon. The village was famous only because of its massive Pokemon population. Some of them were from their region; while others' were from different regions'. Like, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. The region the village was established was a small region; with no gyms', or Pokemon league. This regions name was Liao.

A rather large elementary school is then shown; right outside in the schools parking lot, multiple cars can be seen. Possibly owned by the schools faculty and other staff members'. But, cars were not the only thing that was out in the parking lot. Multiple Pokemon were also waiting out in the parking lot. Some of the were ponytas', some of them were arcanines' **(forgiveness is asked if I spelled it wrong.).** Others' were luxrays'. But, there was only one noivern. It seemed to almost separate itself from the other Pokemon. Giving the image that it preferred to be alone. But, by the look on its face; which showed that of great annoyance and sadness. Something else seemed to be going on.

" _Are they still allowing that human of yours' into this building?"_ A smug female voice asked; causing the noivern to give off a small growl. Before it looked towards the location; where the voice had come from. Allowing it to see an arcanine standing a few feet from it.

Giving off a loud growl; it got up and glared at the fire-dog Pokemon, _"We already had this discussion, Flamerunner!"_ The noivern growled out as its' claws balled into fists, _"My human; has every right to be."_

" _Your human should not even be allowed to be in this village!"_ Shouted a male voice; causing both the noivern and arcanine to look towards where the voice had come from. Allowing both of them to see a ponyta; glaring right at noivern. While its mane and tail erupted into a small wildfire, _"Not after what it did!"_ The fire horse continued causing the noivern to to release another loud growl.

" _My trainer had no choice! If he had not done what he did; he would!"_ The noivern was interrupted when the doors to the school; were violently thrown open. Causing all of the Pokemon to look towards the entrance. Where they saw what appeared to be a nine year old boy; who wore solid black clothing, with asphodel details on it. The child had multiple bruises all over his face and other parts of his body. A small amount of his clothing was ripped and he also had small amounts of food and trash staining his cloths. He quickly sprinted past all of the Pokemon in the parking lot.

" _Odel!"_ The noivern shouted; except all that came out was its name.

" _Yeah, that's right! Run!"_ Barked a arcanine.

" _Keep running, until you are out of the village! You monster!"_ Neighed a ponyta.

" _You're the ones' who are the monsters'!"_ The noivern growled as it took to the skies'. Flying high so that it could see where its' trainer had run off to. While also hoping that its trainer was okay.

 **(Location:Lake somewhere outside of the village.)**

Odel, can be seen sitting along side the waters edge of the lake. He was crying hard; so hard that his eyes were red and puffy. He felt horrible. Almost every day since the incident; he had been teased, bullied, and assaulted. Multiple times at school. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt...he felt...he felt depressed. He then looked down at his reflection in the water. Only to slowly bring his hand back and start punching the water. Letting his tears fall as he took his anger out on the water below. Completely unaware that his Pokemon, Shreikshocker! Was looking at him with eyes' of worry and anger. He hated seeing his trainer like this. Every time his trainer would come home; he would either cry himself to sleep, or start punching random objects.

"Why?" Odel suddenly asked as he stopped punching the water. "Why do they hate me?" He asked out loud as the tears continued to fall from his face. Was it because of what he did? Why hate him for that? He was only defending himself. Why? Why? Why? "Why am I the one being punished?" Odel asked before he looked up to the sky; hoping for some king of answer. As he started to remember that one day.

 **(2 months earlier. Location:Sabied bank. Time:Sometime early in the morning.)**

"EVERYONE STAY ON THE GROUND!" A male voice yelled causing a few people to scream loudly. A man in a white T-shirt and torn blue jean pants is then shown. He was sweating and breathing heavily; while he kept his weapon. A M-1911 pistol. Pointed out in front of him. "OR I'LL KILL THIS KID!" The man continued before pressing the end of his gun; into a child's head. Only this child was Odel.

"Someone." Odel begged out in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Please...help me." He continued.

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled out; before moving towards a teller; who kept her hands up in the air. While sweat rolled off her head in vast amounts. He then pointed his gun at the lady. "YOU!" He yelled before placing a large duffel bag on the counter, "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG! DO IT NOW, BITCH!" The man continued to shout.

That was when Odel; saw a break in the mans hold, he acted quickly and began to thrash around violently. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He heard the man shout; which just made him fight even harder than before. He thrashed and thrashed around in the mans hold; screaming and kicking wildly. Almost as if he had gone crazy. Unintentionally he caused the man to trip; which sent both of them falling to the ground. Causing the man to loose grip on him and his weapon. Odel, took quick notice of this and ran for the weapon. Quickly grabbing the weapon and pointing it at the man.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUN!" The man yelled as he sprinted towards Odel. Who gasped loudly before he pointed the gun at the man, _"Just aim and pull the trigger."_ He heard a voice said; followed shortly after by a loud cracking sound, and a collection of multiple screams and gasps. The man released a loud yell as he held his arm. Which started to bleed badly; as he looked at his wound and at the child who caused it. Growling loudly; he clenched his teeth tightly and growled like an animal.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The man shouted before he started running towards Odel once again.

" _Just aim."_ Odel, heard the voice say again; causing him to aim the gun at the man once again. _"And pull the trigger."_ He then squeezed the trigger once again; which caused the cracking sound to come from the weapon once again. This time the man was hit in his left leg; bringing him down to the ground. The man shot shot Odel a death glare. Letting the boy know that; when he got his hands on him. He was going to kill him, "DIE YOU FUCKER!" He heard the man shout; before he started to crawl towards him.

The world started to slow around, Odel. As he moved the weapon in front of the man once again; he heard nothing. He felt nothing. All he could see was the man; which was in the lethal sight of a loaded gun. _"Just aim."_ The voice said once again as he aimed the gun for the mans forehead. _"And pull."_ He then started to squeeze the trigger, _"The trigger."_ The voice said one last time before the lethal sound of a gun being fired echoed threw the air. While blood flew through the air and onto, Odel. Covering a few areas on his arm; while his entire face was covered in blood. The only sound that was heard in the bank; was Odels' panting. His eyes' were wide with horror and his hands were shaking violently. What did he just do?

"That kid just killed him." One teenager said as everyone started to slowly get up.

"You all saw him." Another teenager said; which got Odels' attention, just before he felt two familiar arms wrap around him.

"Come on, hon! Lets go!" A female voice said as the person started to carry Odel away.

"He killed him. He just shot him."

 **(The present)**

"Dead." Odel said as he looked at his image in the lake once again. With tears starting to flow from his eyes once again. He started to sob loudly as he held himself tightly. Remembering everything that had happened the very next day. The local news station said that the man died because of a misfire; which was followed by the mans wife appearing on the news. She said, _"My husband was a good man at one point in his life. But, now I hope he's paying for what he's done."_ But, that was the only good thing that he saw on the news. After that; his image appeared on the news and the real story was revealed. _"As you can see in this video. The child is trying to break out of the mans hold; then the man ends up tripping, and that was when his fate was sealed. For, the child had managed to inadvertently disarm the man."_ After that his so called friends started teasing him. Calling him names like, bloody hands, gun nut, trigger happy lunatic.

"Murderer." Odel whispered as he looked back down into the water. Still completely unaware that his Pokemon was there. Who was now starting to shed a few tears of its own.

 **(Death wish)**

Odel, slowly lied down on his back; while he looked back up to the sky. Hoping that something would give him an answer.

 **(What must I always be called a freak. I'm constantly teased and bullied every week.)**

Taking in a much needed breath of air. More tears started to fall from his eyes; except they were not in large amounts. No, this time it was just a slow steady stream of tears. Gently falling down the sides of his face.

 **(I feel like I'm on a losing streak. Sometimes I wish I can go drown myself in a creek.)**

Shreikshocker, almost gasp loudly at what his trainer said. Thankfully though; he managed to keep himself quiet.

 **(Why do they hate me? After all I'm as nice as I can be.)**

Odel, started to remember the people who started to treat him differently. His former friends, some of the villages adults, and a few of the village elders.

 **(Someone set me free! I wish I had a friend. Who will be with me till the end.)**

Now, Shreikshocker, was fighting to keep himself from running up to his trainer. The words he sang was starting to scare him; after all he never heard a song like this. Which made him wonder; did his trainer make up this song?

 **(But that is nothing more than a pipe dream. I just want to scream!)**

Odel, slowly got up on his feet and looked back down at the water. Letting a few of his tears land in the water below.

 **(Can they hear the pain in my voice. Or am I just simply an annoying noise.)**

Releasing a small sob; he clenched his eyes tight. Secretly wishing something or someone could help him with this.

 **(My eyes are swollen red. My mind is filled with dread. I'm not gonna lie...I wish I was dead.)**

Shreikshockers', eyes' went wide when he heard his trainer say that. He knew his trainer was sad and depressed. But, he never knew that he would sink that far into sadness.

 **(I've heard some say death is a give. While others say it causes a rift. Some say at death; you achieve true perfection. While others cannot handle the decision. I don't care about living now. I just wanna be buried underground.)**

Now, Shreikshocker was caught completely off guard. Why was his trainer thinking like this? His trainer had every right to defend himself. So, why was he wishing to be dead? Why?

 **(There are times I wanna slit my wrists.)**

Odel, slowly brought both of his hands up. Looking directly at the clean palms'; but, all he could see was the blood of the man. Still staining his hands'.

 **(Other times I wish to fade away; like a mist.)**

He remembered the day he developed a envy for the mist. Watching as it simply floated over the roads' and other pieces of land. Only to slowly fade away when the sun finally revealed itself from behind the clouds.

 **(if I die I know I will not be missed.)**

Now, that was a lie! Shreikshocker though as a small growl escaped from him. He would miss I his trainer. His mother would miss him and his father would miss him.

 **(To me death is a bittersweet bliss.)**

Odel, had a few more tears fall form his eyes'. He was tired of the pain. He was tired of the sadness. He was just flat out tired.

 **(I'm tired of feeling so sad. I'm tired of always being mad.)**

He clenched both of his fists tightly; as he stared up at the sky. With his face showing nothing but anger.

 **(For once I wish I could feel happy. But that is something not meant for me.)**

He then released a heavy sigh. Like before; he was tired of always being mad. So, he decided to just let it go.

 **(I think it's time for me to leave.)**

Shreikshocker, continued to listen to his trainers song. While secretly wishing that he could help his trainer with his pain.

 **(I'm tired of my eyes burning red. I'm tired of my mind being filled with dread.)**

Odel, clenched both his hands and teeth tightly.

 **(I'm also tired of my nightmares; nearly making me, piss my bed. I'm not gonna lie...i wish I was dead.)**

Shreikshocker, flinched slightly at the words. He hated the fact his trainer was wishing for death. There were many ways to deal with depression. But, death was never or should ever be a way to deal with it.

 **(I've heard some say death is a gift. While others say it causes a rift. Some say at death; you achieve true perfection. While others cannot handle the decision. I don't care of living now. I just wanna be buried underground.)**

Odel, looked down at the water below; seeing the image of the man he shot. He was smiling evilly and he had blood all over him.

 **(I desperately want to take my last breath. I want to feel the cold hands of death.)**

He threw a small rock into the water. Destroying the image below him.

 **(If this is life then I'm in hell. Please let the toll be form my bell.)**

Shreikshocker, was using every last bit of strength to keep from running up to his trainer. Although he desperately wanted to lift his trainers' spirits. But, at the same time he wanted his trainer to finish venting.

 **(I'm tired of all this pain. When I try to be nice it always ends in vain.)**

Odel, looked back up to the sky again. Hoping and praying that he would finally get an answer.

 **(They never hear me complain; about my pain. I wish I could be like water; going down the drain.)**

That did it for Shreikshocker. He started to slowly walk out of his hiding spot and started to walk towards his trainer. Who still didn't know he was there.

 **(I'm so tired of living this fucking life. If all I hear and feel is nothing but strife.)**

Odel, clenched his eyes shut once again; never hearing his Pokemons advancing steps.

 **(I don't care who's eyes' start burning red. I don't care about the dread. No one miss me when I sleep; on the underground bed. The will see that I was not lying; when I said...I wish I was dead!/ end of song)**

Odel, gasped loudly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. At first he was scared out of his mind. But, when he saw that it was his Pokemon. He immediately calmed down and just started to cry. Hugging his Pokemon close as he let it all out. His Pokemon also had tears falling form it's eyes. Crying with his trainer; simply because, he wished he could have seen the pain his trainer was in. sooner rather than later.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope whoever reads this enjoyed the read. Please review.**


End file.
